If You Turn Around
by SnowWriter
Summary: When Allison is ignored - even by Brian -  on Monday, just what will she do? Will she continue to live totally alone or will she decide life's too much to handle? Not the average "What happens on Monday" fic.
1. Prolouge

**Hiya! **

**Just to let ya know, I do NOT own _The Breakfast Club_ or anything in this story, really.**

**(Rated "T" for suicidal thoughts and actions.)**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

_Allison POV_

It all depended on Monday. I don't know why, I guess it just did. Monday was a huge looming… _something_ in my mind that made me feel hopeful and frightened all at the same time. Would it turn out to be a giant waiting to stomp on me or a great set of paints that Picasso once used that were worth millions (or something like that)? Would they treat me like they normally do – like dirt – or will we be friends? And I wasn't quite sure if the giant was if they treated me like dirt or actually noticed me for once. Does having friends have repercussions? I wouldn't know.

I stumbled through the morning, not noticing anything except a tight feeling in my chest and the knife I had swiped of John Bender. It was laying on my silver nightstand looking innocent and sharp. I grabbed my bag and headed out my bedroom door. I was in the kitchen by the time I realized I really wanted to bring the knife with me. I raced back and dropped it into my purse.

* * *

><p><strong>I really appreciate reviews! :)<strong>

**No flames, please. Constructive criticism welcomed. Also, spelling/grammar checkers. Let me know if yousee anything!**


	2. Cabinet Friendship

**Disclaimer, Disclaimer. Same old, same old. I definitely do not own _The Breakfast Club. _But I do own my imagination. ;)**

**And the /adfeaerhth/ kinda deepest thoughts or thought kinda running through Allison's head over all the others.**

**Oh! Oh! Before I forget!**

**TheEndZero****: Thanks so much for reviewing! (I'm a big Allison fan too, to tell ya the truth.) :)**

**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! *slaps forehead***

**There may be some AndyxAllison later on but I don't know. Or maybe BenderxAllison. I've always liked that pairing for some reason. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>Allison POV<p>

They'd ignored me. _They had ignored me._

Wait, no. That's not right. My state of existence isn't even worth being ignored. With ignoring you knew they knew you were there - they just chose not to admit it. But this was worse. It was like they hadn't even _known_.

/I am no one./

My parents had never known I was there, never even realized someone other than themselves lived in the world. The were so self absorbed, so absorbed they couldn't notice _me_. _They're child_.

But I still loved them. I loved them so much.

Just how many times had I given them a chance for them to show they noticed, that the loved me? How many school art shows or music festivals had I invited them to on colorfully decorated cards, just to have them not show up?

I had come to accept it - in my own way, of course. I had thought so many, many times:

_Don't talk to __anyone. At least, not those you don't trust. Be what they want you to be - invisible. _

Of course I didn't think I would actually trust anyone.

But then Saturday had happened and I had begun to trust again. To think of having friends. To feel loved and welcomed. Totally upsetting my carefully placed rules.

I had thought - _ known_ - that anything so right would not go unnoticed - that our bond would not be hidden away to a library.

Right, though, was all in perspective. Why would the princess risk her popularity, her fame, to go hang out with the misfits. To _become _a misfit. The right wasn't worth it. (It being subjected to the life of the underlings.) Why would the jock give up his father's dream, why would he disappoint? And the criminal, well, he would only fall if the others fell too.

I had at least expected Brian to say, 'hi', if nothing else, to hold true to his speech about how he 'wouldn't do that', 'wouldn't treat someone' like he _had_. Like they all had.

And they had said that they would do exactly what they did. So why had I trusted them? Why had I believed for just a second that I had found a home? I should have known what would happen.

**_FLASHBACK_ (before school, in the halls)(Italics below equal thoughts.)**

_Deep breath. Deep breath. Walk down the hall. Ignore the stares. Ignore the stares._

"Hey, Claire." Small smile. Shaky breath.

Claire walked past, not even glancing in my direction.

_Deep breath. Don't cry, there are the others. Don't cry. Walk down the hall. Find Andy._

"Hey, Andy." No smile. Shaky breath.

All I got were strange stares from the sporto clan and the "you don't exist" treatment from Andy.

_Do. Not. Cry. You will not cry._

I turned around and saw Bender leaning against a locker, having watched both scenes unfold.

I took a step towards him, just opening my mouth, when he looked right through me and walked away.

_Don't cry. You'll drown if you cry. _

I wandered the halls for a couple minutes looking for Brian. Of all of them, he would be my friend.

I found him surrounded by a small group, all talking deep physics in front of a classroom waiting for class to start.

I pushed my way through the boys. They all shied away.

"Brian, how ar-"

"Let's go to the library at lunch. I saw they had some good books on it." Brian walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and the rest filled in, none looking over their shoulders.

_You can cry now. There's no one left. It's alright to cry. No one will see._

But I didn't cry. I couldn't. I had been so foolish. So silly.

I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews! Tell me how it is!<strong>

**Oh, and the title of this chapter is "Cabinet Friendship" because of when Allison says, "**our bond would not be hidden away to a library**". _The Breakfast Club_'s friendship is something Andy, John, Claire, and Brian hide away.**


	3. Eat My Shorts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE, _The Breakfast Club. _If you still think I do, reread this.**

**This is kind of a recap of last chapter in different POV's just to let ya see what the others were thinking.**

**TheEndZero: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Everybody, whose reading this! Attention please! **

***coughs* *checks microphone***

**Please, REVIEW! Reviews are awesome! **

**Come to the dark side. We have cookies. *babbles into microphone... you can stop listening***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claire POV<em>**

I couldn't stand it. I could not stand the anticipation of tomorrow. I had said I wouldn't speak to them... but maybe I would. Maybe I would find enough courage to be friends with them. Maybe I would find enough courage to be _worthy_ of being friends with them.

/Flash-forward/

We were walking down those god damned halls, all puce, yellow and orange tiles, lockers, and pillars, when Allison found us.

Marisa was gabbing in my ear loudly, like a parrot that wouldn't shut up, really, when she said, "Hey, Claire" all timid and shy.

_Do not say, 'Hey, Claire' to me like that! We're in **SCHOOL** for god's sake! _I berated Allison in my mind then felt horrible for even thinking like that.

So I chose to breeze past, make it seem like we had never met. Maybe she would forget about me. Their were always the others, she could always make better friends than me.

So I walked past as I heard her give a low, pained squeak.

**_Andy POV_**

I couldn't decide on what I'd do. This or that. Pros? Cons?

So I didn't get any sleep

/Flash-forward/

I was talking with, Ron, one of the most idiotic idiots I have ever known, and a friend my father pushed me to have, when I heard a squeak behind me and a, "Hey, Andy" in a voice I would never forget.

I wanted to turn around and talk to her so bad, so very bad that I almost punched Ron in the face with frustration. But I knew I couldn't talk to her. Doing that would open her and I up to more bullying and taunting than even she could handle. Let alone me.

I knew she could handle my rejection easily because I had seen her walk in the school confidently while at least twenty people were making rude remarks. I knew I wouldn't be any different.

And I was so weak, bending so easily to any will other than my own, that I wouldn't be any protection for her.

So I ignored her.

**_John POV_**

Both of those (insert a select few choice words here) had totally blown her off. Just like they said they would.

And I knew they would do the exact same thing to me.

I saw her turn around and start walking towards me, so I did what any uncaring (insert choice word) would do. I walked away.

(But not before I saw her face. It was so... sad. No, Bender. You will not get all (insert more choice words) sentimental. You're gonna eat Vernon's shorts if you do. It was her fault for trusting people, anyway. Her fault for thinking they could be friends.)

She was tough she could handle it. If she couldn't that was her probelum and her fault. Not mine.

No, not mine.

**_Brian POV_**

I spent no time fretting. No time considering. I knew I would do the right thing.

/Flash-forward/

My friends and I were getting really into whatever we were talking about. I can't even remember now. It was unimportant, is all I can remember.

I was determined to do the right thing, to talk to the breakfast club

Allison pushed through our crowd and I saw how my friends backed up, trying to escape her touch, as if she were bad luck. Like she would give them rabies if she even looked at them.

I didn't want to be treated like that. Like trash.

I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough.

The bell rang and I walked inside the classroom, completely ignoring her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the Flashforward things, I was trying to put a different thing to show forward in time but it wouldn't let me.. :'( oh well.**

**Oh, and, why I did the "insert choice words here" thing is because I'm really bad at coming up with swear words. (I only can think of 'em when I stub my toe. *looks sheepish*)**

**Next Chapter Will Be Allison-Centric Again! **

**-Snow Writer**


End file.
